


I Never Told Him

by coldgun



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen Whump, Hurt Leonard Snart, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldgun/pseuds/coldgun
Summary: Барри похищают и накачивают ужасным препаратом, ставя над ним медицинские эксперименты. Он выглядит довольно мёртвым, когда Лен находит его.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Never Told Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Never Told Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249084) by [messedupstargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupstargazer/pseuds/messedupstargazer). 



Его бок болел. Он не был уверен почему, но было больно. Чем больше он понимал, что ему больно, тем быстрее туман вокруг его сознания начинал рассеиваться. Когда он пришёл в себя, то понял, что болел не только бок. Также болело плечо, рука, нога и определенно левая стопа. Проще говоря, боль исходила от всей его левой стороны. Он хотел пошевелиться, но понял, что не может. Туман рассеивался быстрее, и до него дошло, что он даже не может открыть глаза. Он попытался снова, но не вышло; попробовал в третий раз – ничего. Они словно склеены. Паника начала заполнять его вены, он не мог открыть глаза, и боль становилась всё сильнее. На самом деле, он не мог пошевелить ни одной частью своего тела. Он даже не мог стонать от боли.

— Ох, мистер Аллен, наконец-то Вы к нам вернулись, — произнес незнакомый ему голос. — Я уже начал волноваться, что мы Вас потеряли.

Этот человек здесь, чтобы помочь ему? Наверное. Погодите, это была не Кейтлин, и это не похоже на СТАР Лабс. Он лежал на металлической плитке, а не на медицинской койке. И он был только в одних трусах. Кейтлин никогда так не делала, когда лечила его.

Что-то оттянуло его веки, заставляя открыть глаза, и он увидел пожилого мужчину в халате, в здании, которое, должно быть, было заброшено лет триста назад. Однако техника вокруг него выглядела новой и сияла от света, который светил над Барри. Так же, как и _лезвия_ на подносе, которые Барри увидел, когда мужчина прошел мимо.

Уэбб. Доктор Дэниэл Уэбб. Так звали этого мужчину. Ему нравилось говорить, когда он вскрывал его. Он объяснил, что препарат, который парализовал Барри, нужен для изучения его регенерации в сравнении с обычным человеком. Барри придется пересмотреть недавние убийства. Уэбб определенно не смог бы получить этот препарат с первого раза.

— Итак, теория целебной гибернации, похоже, опровергнута, — пробормотал Уэбб. — Я почти признателен. Иначе большинство моих тестов было бы сложно выполнить.

Барри _не понравилось_ , как это прозвучало. Он не был уверен, как долго здесь находился и как долго отсутствовал, он просто очень хотел домой.

— Очень хорошо, мистер Аллен, — сказал Уэбб. — Давайте начнём сначала.

Уэбб исчез из его поля зрения. И тогда боль пронзила его ногу. Барри хотел кричать, но не мог даже открыть рот, не говоря уже о работе его голосовых связок.

— Интересно, – пробормотал Уэбб. — Кажется, у Ваших ног многократные микротрещины от бега, которые со временем увеличивают выносливость. Возможно, бег никогда не повредит полностью Ваши ноги.

Его ноги и правда раньше не болели, спасибо большое. Бег никогда не вредил ногам. И он знал, что такое микротрещины, он изучал биологию и кинезиологию.

Барри пытался повторять в голове названия всех костей человеческого тела, а также периодическую таблицу, чтобы отвлечься от боли. Работало это не очень. Постоянная болтовня Уэбба не раз мешала ему сосредоточиться. И даже если этот препарат не позволял ему двигаться, он не избавлял его от боли. Барри был почти уверен, что этот больной ублюдок сделал это намеренно. Господи, как же ему хотелось домой.

Он хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и забрал его. Ему нужны Джо, Циско, Кейтлин и Лен. Ему определенно нужен Лен. Чёрт возьми, сейчас он бы согласился даже на Мика, Лизу или Хартли. К счастью, теперь с Негодяями стало легче иметь дело, когда они одобрили его с Леном отношения. До того, как Барри сделал всё возможное, чтобы избежать встречи с Миком. Мик всё еще немного пугал его, но все же он больше походил на роль старшего брата парня, с которым ты встречаешься, и меньше «этот психопат убьет меня, если я вообще хоть что-нибудь сделаю».

Уэбб перебрался ему на плечо, и Барри снова попытался отключиться. Но потерять сознание оказалось куда сложнее, когда ты не можешь контролировать собственное дыхание. Барри еле дышал, и Уэбб упоминал, что ему нужно замедлить его сердцебиение, чтобы точно изучить регенерацию, но этого всё равно было недостаточно. Барри хотелось плакать, кричать, бороться, делать хоть что-нибудь, но он был словно заключён в своем собственном теле. Это было хуже, чем когда он был в коме. По крайней мере, в коме он абсолютно ничего не чувствовал. Она больше походила на сон. А это – кошмар наяву.

— Сосредоточьтесь, Бартоломью, — сказал Уэбб с явным раздражением. Как жаль, придурок. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы Вы испортили мои результаты. Я же учёный. За моими результатами должна стоять чистая наука, без Вашего вмешательства.

Барри удивился тому, что Уэбб знает, что он не обращает на него внимания. Но ход его мыслей потерялся, когда тот начал разрезать область над его сердцем. Даже удар молнии причинил ему гораздо меньше боли.

— Интересно, Ваши кости имеют такой же эффект, как и кожа? — сказал Уэбб. — Сколько времени нужно, чтобы Ваши кости срослись после того, как что-нибудь их сломает?

Ох, как же Барри хотелось вцепиться прямо в учёное горло этого безумного человека. Его рёбра всегда заживали дольше всего, и он не хотел проходить через это снова. Конечно, сломанные рёбра были частью его жизни линчевателя, но это не значило, что они не болели, как сущий пиздец.

Крики помешали скальпелю вонзиться ему в рёбра. Барри чуть не заплакал от облегчения.

— Какого чёрта? – громко спросил Уэбб, уходя из поля зрения Барри. Громкие крики последовали за... что это было? Барри не мог повернуть голову, чтобы попытаться расслышать. Он просто лежал в замешательстве.

— Нет, стойте, пожалуйста, не надо, — завопил Уэбб, но тот же звук оборвал его. Криопушка! Лен! Лен пришёл, чтобы спасти его. Когда Барри сможет двигаться, он хорошенько вознаградит своего парня.

Уэбб вскрикнул, когда криопушка задела его, а затем звук ботинок Лена заполнил пространство.

— Где Флэш? – требовательно спросил Лен. Барри никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Лена звучал так. Он звучал _испуганно_. Лен всегда был сильным, был тем, к кому Барри обращался, когда чувствовал себя уязвимым; тем, кто всегда оставался спокойным в критических ситуациях. Сейчас же Лен звучал, как раненое животное. Барри стало интересно, как же долго он все-таки отсутствовал.

— Моя нога… — всхлипнул Уэбб.

Барри практически ощущал удовлетворение от боли Уэбба. Хотя он и полагал, что Лен может быть доволен за них двоих.

— Где он? — прокричал Лен.

Снова послышались всхлипы Уэбба, но в них не было ничего связного. Казалось, всё, о чём он мог думать, была его собственная боль. Барри приписал это к карме.

— О боже, нет, пожалуйста, нет-нет-нет! — голос Лена сменился от злого до мучительного.

Лен вошел в поле зрения Барри со страхом в прекрасных голубых глазах и с выражением ужаса на лице.

Рука в перчатке сразу же потянулась к его горлу, но Лен снял ее зубами, прежде чем пальцами дотронулся до аорты Барри. Его глаза наполнились слезами.

— Нет-нет, Барри, пожалуйста, не надо, господи, нет! – Лен обхватил ладонями его лицо, а затем Барри внезапно оказался в объятиях, и его лицо полностью скрылось в парке Лена. Он чувствовал сдавленное дыхание на затылке; пальцы Лена почти до боли впились в его волосы.

Учитывая его ужасный вид, Барри знал, что Лен, должно быть, подумал, что это похоже на вскрытие. Лен, должно быть, подумал, что он не успел спасти его. Подумал, что Барри _мёртв_. И Барри _ничего_ не мог с этим поделать. Внутри он кричал, умолял Лена, говорил ему, что тот спас его, что он любит его, и что он не мёртв. Тело же Барри ни черта не делало.

— Я так виноват, — Лен крепко сжал его в объятиях. — Прости меня, Барри, я не смог. Я опоздал.

Барри приложил все усилия, чтобы пошевелиться, чтобы просто моргнуть. Но ничего не добился. Он просто оставался зрителем, наблюдающим за горем Лена, пока его собственное сердце разбивалось в дребезги.

Низкий пронзительный звук коснулся его слуха, и сердце Барри сжалось от боли. Лен отстранился, и Барри отклонился назад, тут же снова подхваченный Леном – тот смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Барри увидел страдание, боль, печаль на его лице и в его глазах. Лен наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в вялые губы. Барри начал паниковать – Лен прощался с ним. Его мысли лихорадочно метались: «Нет, Лен, пожалуйста, не говори «прощай», не сейчас, нам еще так много нужно сделать вместе». В глазах Лена была пустота, и Барри мысленно закричал. Лен обхватил его щёку дрожащими пальцами, а затем, задыхаясь, закрыл Барри глаза.

— Босс, мы взяли… о нет, — голос Мика удивил Барри, хотя и не должен был. Конечно, Лен взял Мика с собой, хотя, скорее всего, это Мик сам пошёл с ним, чтобы Лен не пострадал.

Его тяжёлые шаги повисли в воздухе. Барри почувствовал, как руки Мика легонько подхватили его тело.

— Я держу его, — голос был таким нежным, что Барри даже не поверил своим ушам.

Лен крепче сжал его руки.

— Всё хорошо, – прошептал Мик. Барри не знал, что он умеет шептать. — Я держу его.

Окутанный тьмой, Лен, должно быть, позволил напарнику взять его, потому что Барри почувствовал, как его перекладывают в гигантскую куртку Мика. Пахло гарью и потом, хоть и не неприятно, но он скучал по парке Лена.

— Чёрт возьми, принцесса, — прошептал Мик. Он звучал извиняющимся.

В комнате эхом раздался звук удара.

— Босс, — сказал Мик, но Лен не унялся. — Снарт. Снарт!

Лен не остановился. Затем послышался хлюпающий звук, и Барри понял, что лицо Уэбба не выдержало под силой кулаков Лена. Барри почувствовал тошноту и на какое-то мгновение обрадовался, что не мог видеть, потому что его могло стошнить от того, что Лен делал с Уэббом. Но в каком-то смысле Барри был рад, что Лен не дал Уэббу причинить вред кому-нибудь еще. С уходом Уэбба никто больше не пострадает от его бредовой науки.

— Пацан хотел, чтобы ты был лучше этого, — закричал Мик, от чего Барри стало еще хуже. — Не подводи его.

— Это уже не имеет значения! – вскрикнул Лен. — Всё это уже не имеет никакого сраного значения! Барри мёртв, Мик! Барри мёртв, и у меня ничего не осталось.

Лен разрыдался. По крайней мере, так подумал Барри. Он не был уверен, потому что Лен никогда раньше при нём не плакал.

— Барри был той самой грёбанной хорошей частью меня. Без него я не могу… Я всегда старался _только ради него_. Я… он был таким правильным, а я… Всё, чего он когда-либо хотел от меня, кем он хотел, чтобы я был… всё кончено. Ничто из того, что он говорил мне, больше не имеет значения. Как он мог… этого никогда… этого не должно было случится… Герой не должен был умереть, Мик. Это должен был быть не он. Блять, посмотри на меня! Весь в чужой крови, потому что он меня не остановил. Он всегда останавливал меня. А теперь он не может. Больше не имеет значение, чего хотел Барри. Барри… он… теперь его нет. Но я еще здесь. Что мне делать без него?

Мик не ответил. Некоторое время они оба молчали, и единственными звуками были задыхающиеся всхлипы Лена.

— Я люблю его, Мик, — наконец, заговорив, признался Лен.

Мик по-прежнему молчал.

— Я никогда не говорил ему этого, —сознался он. — Как я мог ему не сказать?

— Он знал, — ответил Мик.

— Нет, Мик, — огрызнулся Лен. — Он не знал. Я никогда ему этого не говорил. Я никогда, блять, этого не говорил. А теперь и не смогу. Он умер, так и не узнав, что я люблю его.

Но Барри _знал_. Барри знал, потому что...

Лен крепко обнимал его, когда он возвращался домой с миссий Флэша. Лен носил ему еду в карманах и обнимал его по ночам. Он был терпелив с Барри после его ночных кошмаров и посылал ему сообщения с добрым утром, чтобы показать Барри, что он был первым, о чём подумал Лен, проснувшись. Он целовал его, очерчивал веснушки на спине Барри после особенно приятной ночи, готовил для него. Они вместе смотрели телевизор, и Лен старался любить то, что нравилось Барри (включая людей). Лен смотрел на него и _видел_ , кто такой Барри Аллен на самом деле.

Может быть, Лен и не говорил этого вслух, но Барри знал, что Лен любит его. Он правда это знал.

— Я постоянно боялся, — продолжил Лен несмотря на то, что Барри думал об обратном. — Я не хотел всё испортить. Я постоянно лажаю, а он моя противоположность, и я _так сильно_ не хотел всё проебать. Но именно это я и сделал. Он мёртв, а я так и не сказал ему. Я никогда… он не мог… почему я не… почему я, блять, просто не сказал ему об этом?

Сердце Барри окончательно разбилось вдребезги. Он всегда хотел услышать это от Лена, но не таким образом. Учитывая детство Лена и его взрослую жизнь в бегах… сказать своему партнёру «я люблю тебя» было нелегко. Сказать это было действительно сложно, поэтому Барри никогда не винил Лена и всегда старался понять столько, сколько мог. Но услышав это вот так, Барри почувствовал себя _отвратительно_. Он чувствовал, будто не заслуживает слышать эти неосторожные мысли Лена. Не так. Лен говорил это не Барри, а его трупу. И Мику.

— Пацан смотрел на тебя так, будто ты мог достать луну с неба, – сказал Мик, неловко возвращаясь к своему грубоватому поведению. — Не будь идиотом. Он знал.

— Мик, я знаю, что он любил меня, — рявкнул Лен. — Он предельно ясно дал это понять. Он сказал это на первом свидании, покраснел, а потом заикался минут десять. Это было чертовски забавно.

По крайней мере, Лен считал это забавным. В противном случае Барри был бы оскорблен, вспомни Лен об этом.

— Босс, — задыхаясь, позвал Мик.

— Он ненавидит… ненавидел, когда я напоминал ему об этом, — пробормотал Лен, не слыша Мика. — Это смущало его, но я всегда считал, что так он был похож на себя больше, чем когда-либо. Если какое-то действие и описывало Барри, то только это.

— Снарт, — Мик попробовал еще, более резко.

— И всё же, то, что он меня любил, не было проблемой, — продолжал Лен, явно больше не сосредоточиваясь на разговоре с Миком. — Этот парень отдает своё сердце каждому встречному. То есть, если бы его попросили что-то сделать, учитывая, что это не аморально, он бы без вопросов сделал это. Вот кем он… был.

— Лен! – Барри никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Мик звал Лена по имени.

Лен замолчал, вероятно, от шока, но Барри не был точно уверен.

— Я думаю, он жив, — сказал Мик.

— Мик, у него не было пульса, — подавленно ответил Лен. — Ты думаешь, я не проверял?

— Нет, но посмотри на его плечо, — сказал Мик, приподнимая Барри. — Выглядело намного хуже. Оно будто исцелилось.

Лен, должно быть, подошел ближе, потому как Барри почувствовал, как рука того бережно коснулась его плеча.

— Я вообще не смотрел на его плечо, — Лен защищался на случай, если Барри был все же мёртв. Барри хорошо знал его. — Не могу сказать.

— Дай ему время, — сказал Мик. — Я знаю, что видел.

— Не знаю, Мик, — выдохнул Лен.

— Он выжил, когда в него ударила молния, и через всё это дерьмо он прошел как Флэш, — сказал Мик. — Я почти уверен, что принцесса могла пережить это.

Лен замолчал. С закрытыми глазами Барри не мог видеть его лица. Он был почти рад, что не видит его лица, хотя именно его он и хотел видеть больше всего на свете. Он застрял в эксперименте Шредингера*: в темноте он не мог видеть боль, которую испытывал Лен, но, если бы он только мог открыть глаза, — ее бы он и увидел.

Рука Лена снова нежно коснулась его щеки.

— Я хочу убедиться, что от этого места ничего не останется. Я возьму кое-что для ботаников. Когда я вернусь, мы снова проверим его плечо.

Его голос дрогнул, и Барри понял, что не хочет видеть, как тот выглядит. Лен замкнулся, чтобы защитить себя от повторной боли. Барри молился, чтобы действие препарата прошло как можно скорее. Лен нуждался в объятиях. И, честно говоря, Барри тоже.

Он почувствовал, как его снова опускают на холодную металлическую плиту. Надо было додуматься, что Мик не будет держать его все полчаса. Он просто хотел, чтобы металл не был таким холодным. От этого Барри еще больше скучал по теплу Лена.

— Чёрт возьми, принцесса, лучше бы тебе действительно быть живым, — прошипел Мик, когда шаги Лена затихли.

Барри было интересно, откуда взялось это прозвище. Мик никогда не называл его так. Смерть пробуждает в людях странные чувства, подумалось Барри. Даже в Мике.

— Потому что, клянусь Богом, если это не так, он вытащит тебя прямо из могилы, — продолжил Мик. — Даже если это его убьет.

Барри подумал, что это было самое большое предложение, которое Мик когда-либо ему говорил. Это действительно отстойно, если для этого потребовалась его предполагаемая смерть.

Мик был не их тех, кто разговаривал с мертвецами, которые вполне могли оказаться живыми, поэтому они провели остаток времени в тишине. Если Мик что и делал, то Барри просто этого не слышал. Без Лена время тянулось медленно, но Барри мысленно благодарил Мика за то, что тот заметил, что он не умер. В противном случае, его могли похоронить до того, как действие препарата закончится. Барри хотел иметь возможность открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Лена и на других членов своей семьи. Но пока что он довольствовался тем, что Мик заметил, как он регенерирует.

— Ладно, принцесса, тридцать минут прошло, — внезапно объявил Мик. — Тебе лучше не быть мёртвым. Думаю, мне бы не понравились Небеса. Маловато огня.

Мик по-своему заботился о Лене — не меньше, чем Барри. Мик пойдёт за ним куда угодно. Барри сомневался, что Мик знает, что он в сознании, но был благодарен за эти слова.

— Не знаю, как тебе это удалось, принцесса, но ты молодец, — Мик казался счастливее, чем Барри когда-либо слышал. Конечно, Барри старался его избегать, чтобы случайно не быть поджаренным Миком ради забавы, поэтому он мало что слышал от него даже после его одобрения. — Чертовски хорошо. Снарт!

Лен вернулся через минуту. Барри узнал бы его шаги из тысячи. Кроме того, Барри был почти уверен, что Лен, Мик и он — единственные, кто остался в живых. Из-за этого он почувствовал себя немного плохо; эти люди действительно поддерживали больную науку Уэбба и позволяли ему командовать.

— Его плечо зажило, — констатировал Мик. — И грудь тоже. Тело снова восстанавливается. Если бы он был мёртв, этого бы не происходило.

Лен молчал. Барри даже не слышал его дыхания.

— Снарт, убери это выражение со своего лица, — последовал лёгкий шлепок. — Он еще жив. Сделай что-нибудь с этим.

— Мы… мы не можем везти его на моём байке, — заикаясь, пробормотал Лен. — Угони нам машину, Мик.

— Понял, босс, — сказал Мик, и его шаги становились всё тише и тише.

— Надеюсь, ты хоть что-нибудь понимаешь, Скарлет, — прошептал Лен, и Барри обрадовался, что тот назвал его по прозвищу. Он почти никогда не называл его настоящим именем, и теперь Барри отзывался на «Скарлет» быстрее, чем на собственное имя. — Я не брошу тебя. Больше никогда. Когда ты вернешься ко мне, я тебя никуда не отпущу.

Барри почувствовал, что от признания Лена в его груди потеплело. Он разговаривал _с ним_ , и это единственное, что имело значение. Лен, вероятно, думал, что он без сознания, но это всё равно было неважно. Лен просунул руки ему под спину и колени, и с аккуратностью Индианы Джонса поднял Барри на руки, поцеловав его в волосы.

— Пойдём домой, Скарлет, — прошептал Лен и направился к выходу.

Не быть в силах маневрировать в машине своим телом, потому что ты не имеешь над ним контроля, но все же находишься в сознании, чувствуя всю боль, что причиняют твои раны…, все это было тем, что Барри хотел бы забыть. Слава богу, люди не помнят боли. Дорога в СТАР Лабс пролетела будто в тумане из-за того, что раны Барри всё еще не до конца зажили, и, если честно, ремни безопасности действительно причиняют боль, когда твоё плечо по-прежнему наполовину отрезано от тела. Через небольшой промежуток времени Барри уже несли внутрь СТАР Лабс, а Кейтлин взяла на себя всю медицинскую часть помощи.

— Мы нашли всё это дерьмо там, где они его держали, — сказал Мик. — Отрывайтесь. Нам пора.

Лен молчал всю дорогу, пока они ехали. Барри хотел бы знать почему.

— Я позвоню… — сказал Циско, но тут же замолк, сглотнул и собрался духом. — Я позвоню Лизе, чтобы сообщить тебе, когда он очнётся.

Должно быть, они кивнули, потому что звук шагов становился тише. Лен никогда не любил оставаться в СТАР Лабс. Хотя Кейтлин и Циско смирились с тем, что Барри встречается с Леном, ни одному из них не нравилось его присутствие. Лен очень хорошо это знал. Была причина, по которой Барри всегда ходил к Лену, а не Лен к Барри.

Как только Кейтлин приступила к работе, Барри позволил мыслям улетучиться. Он не был уверен, как долго оставался в сознании, и поэтому решил, что, вероятно, пора бы и поспать. Он был в безопасности, с друзьями, и Лен любил его. Без мучительной боли Барри было гораздо легче отключиться.

***

Барри медленно приходил в себя. Какое-то мгновение он не мог понять, как оказался на медицинской койке в СТАР Лабс, но был уверен, что с ним всё в порядке. Он начал выполнять свою обычную процедуру под названием «я ранен», проверяя десять пальцев на руках, и понял, что _может_ ими двигать. И пальцами на ногах тоже. Он даже смог открыть глаза по собственной воле. На лице Барри расцвела улыбка, когда он понял, что снова может двигаться.

— А вот и ты, — поприветствовал его счастливый голос Кейтлин, словно весеннее солнце после холодной зимы. — Я всё думала, когда ты проснешься.

— Рад вас видеть, — улыбка Барри стала шире. — И говорить тоже.

— Привет, чувак, — вскоре появился Циско. — Рад тебя видеть. Ты напугал нас.

— Знаю, — ответил Барри, начиная перечислять то, что Кейтлин рассказывала раньше. — Серьёзные разрывы тканей почти на всей левой половине моего тела; новый вид препарата, который настолько замедлил мой организм, что моя регенерация работала только на одну десятую от обычной скорости; несколько разрывов связок и серьёзные повреждения нервов.

Кэйтлин побледнела, как и Циско.

— Я был в сознании всё это время, — сказал Барри, нервно облизывая губы, но всё еще наслаждаясь каждой секундой своих движений.

— Был в сознании, когда… — Кейтлин замолчала.

— Когда этот псих резал меня? — прямо закончил Барри. — Да. Это отстой. И я не хочу думать об этом. Прямо сейчас я просто хочу наслаждаться движениями.

Кейтлин нахмурилась.

— Я не сказал, что никогда не буду говорить об этом, — успокоил её Барри, хотя это была абсолютная ложь. — Сейчас я просто хочу порадоваться, а потом найти своего парня и мило поболтать.

— Чувак, не говори мне о своей сексуальной жизни с Капитаном Холодом, — застонал Циско.

— Я и не говорил, — засмеялся Барри. — Ты _сам_ об этом подумал.

— Барри, не мог бы ты отвлечься на минуту, пожалуйста, — Кейтлин закатила глаза. — Мне нужно проверить твои двигательные функции. И убедиться, что препарат полностью вывелся из твоего тела и не имеет никаких побочных эффектов.

Барри кивнул и с невообразимой радостью начал делать все, о чём его просила Кейтлин. Он мог дотронуться до своего носа, двигать пальцами ног, даже трясти задницей. Об этом Кейтлин не просила, но ощущения были потрясающими. Он чувствовал себя так, что ему хотелось танцевать или добежать до Аргентины и обнять пингвина.

— Хорошо, Барри, похоже, что твое тело вывело препарат, но если почувствуешь какое-то онемение, или твои мышцы начнёт дёргать, или ты почувствуешь что-нибудь необычное...

— Я вернусь сюда, — пообещал ей Барри. — Мне нужно идти.

Кейтлин улыбнулась то ли его энергии, то ли тому, что он вернулся к нормальному состоянию, — он не был уверен — и возмущенно покачала головой.

— Барри, на тебе нет одежды.

Он посмотрел вниз и понял, что он всё еще в одних трусах. Он ведь _совершенно точно_ знал это. Да, Кейтлин же сказала, что пока не хочет, чтобы что-то накрывало раны. Конечно, это было до того, как он заснул, поэтому он решил, что она сделает что-нибудь с этим, когда он проснется.

— Думаю, я немного увлёкся моментом, — пробормотал Барри, сильно покраснев.

К счастью, по совету Лена, он оставил в СТАР Лабс пару запасных джинсов и толстовку (хотя он был почти уверен, что за это время он уже мог добежать до дома), поэтому смог переодеться за долю секунды.

Кейтлин и Циско помахали ему на прощание, и он побежал прямо к убежищу, в котором, как он знал, остановился Лен. Он сделал передышку, чтобы успокоить своё сердцебиение, но это совершенно не сработало, а затем постучал в дверь.

— Ботаник сказал, что позвонит, — ответил Мик.

— Я быстрее, чем телефонный звонок, — невинно улыбнулся Барри. — Где Лен?

Мик, очевидно, заметил, как Барри переменился в общении с ним.

— Ты под кайфом или что?

— Нет, просто хочу его увидеть, — усмехнулся Барри.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто под кайфом, — заявил Мик. — Эта симпатичная докторша дала тебе что-то?

— Нет, — сказал Барри, немного суетясь. Он попытался проскользнуть под руку Мика так быстро, как мог, не используя свою скорость.

— Ты слышал, —остановил его Мик, уперевшись рукой в его грудь.

Барри замер. Он кивнул, не в состоянии встретиться с Миком взглядом.

— Как много? — спросил Мик.

— Всё, — признался Барри. — Я не подслушивал. Я просто… был в сознании.

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — спросил Мик.

— Поговорить с ним. Крепко держать его и никогда не отпускать. И делать то, за что ты можешь меня убить.

— Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, принцесса. Лен тебя любит, а это редкость. Я не налажаю. Но если налажаешь ты, то я с радостью понаблюдаю, как ты горишь, — раздраженно ответил Мик.

Барри сглотнул.

— А если налажает он, просто скажи мне или Лизе, — сказал Мик. — Мы разберемся с ним.

Барри быстро кивнул.

— Снарт, я ухожу, — внезапно крикнул Мик. — Позже вернусь.

Он подтолкнул Барри, довольно болезненно похлопал его по спине и пробормотал:

— Намного позже.

Барри воспринял это так, словно Мик давал им время побыть наедине.

— Эй, Мик?

Он обернулся к Барри.

— Спасибо, — сказал Барри, и Мик нахмурился. — За то, что заметил. За то, что спас меня от захоронения заживо.

Мик кивнул, а затем ушёл.

Барри зашел в дом. Лена не было в гостиной, и он направился в его комнату. Он толкнул дверь, но Лена не было и там.

— Барри, — тихий голос Лена едва дошёл до хорошего слуха Барри.

Он обернулся и увидел Лена с бутылкой воды из холодильника, безвольно свисающей у него с пальцев. Лен, не сводя с Барри глаз, попытался поставить ее на стол рядом с ним, но дважды промахнулся, прежде чем ему это удалось. С электрической искрой Барри оказался в руках Лена, и тот замер. Барри нахмурился и начал было отступать, но тут Лен, похоже, понял, что произошло, и притянул Барри обратно.

— Тебе запрещено когда-либо делать так _снова_ , — прорычал Лен. — Ты понял меня?

— Я знаю, — Барри безрадостно усмехнулся. — Это все явно не входит в список того, что я хотел бы повторить.

Лен полушагом потащил Барри к дивану. Когда они сели, Барри свернулся калачиком рядом с Леном. Барри всегда вписывался в образ Лена, будто здесь ему самое место.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, и Барри ждал, что Лен что-нибудь скажет. Но Лен ничего не говорил. У Барри сжалось сердце: неужели Лен не хотел сказать ему этого? Он сказал это его трупу, и Барри очень хотелось заменить это воспоминание тем, что Лен скажет это ему в лицо. Лен слишком напуган? Или еще слишком рано просить о таком?

Барри решил рискнуть и использовал свою скорость, вырвавшись из рук Лена и взглянув ему в лицо. В этот момент застывшее во времени лицо Лена было напряжено, будто он не мог нормально дышать. Барри нахмурился: он ведь вернулся, почему же Лен был так расстроен? Его глаза были плотно зажмурены, так что Барри не мог разглядеть их как следует, но он знал, что его время вышло, и Лен заметит, если он еще немного задержится. Барри снова устроился в объятиях Лена и крепко прижался к нему.

— Что заставило тебя встать? — спросил Лен почти безэмоционально. Барри _ненавидел_ этот тон.

— Что? — спросил Барри, подтягиваясь и поворачиваясь к Лену лицом.

— Ты вставал, — сказал Лен. — Это было быстро, ты использовал скорость. Зачем?

— Я хотел увидеть твое лицо, не беспокоя тебя, — попытался Барри.

Лен приподнял бровь.

— Когда мы только сошлись, мы договорились не врать друг другу. Так что?

— Я не врал, — сказал Барри, но затем вздохнул и снова уткнулся в плечо Лена. — Я должен сказать тебе кое-что, но сейчас, когда я здесь, я действительно не знаю, как это сделать.

— Не торопись, — сказал Лен, сохраняя всё тот же равнодушный тон.

— Нет, ты не можешь теперь так поступить со мной, — вспыхнул Барри.

Лен повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Барри, который вырвался из его рук и сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги.

— Не могу поступить как? – спросил Лен, чётко выговаривая слова – он всегда так делал, когда пытался контролировать свои эмоции.

— Отдаляться от меня, — ответил Барри. — Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе всё равно, что я скажу.

— Мне не всё равно, Скарлет, — озадачено сказал Лен.

— Тогда и веди себя так же, — огрызнулся Барри.

— Барри, я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, — Лен схватил Барри за руки и крепко сжал. — Чего ты от меня ожидаешь?

— Я знаю, что именно ты нашел меня после того, как Уэбб решил сыграть со мной в доктора, — сказал Барри.

— Ты пытаешься заставить меня поговорить об этом? — спросил Лен. — Послушай, Скарлет, то, что я не говорю об этом сейчас, не значит, что я вообще не буду разговаривать с тобой. Я просто хочу провести с тобой время.

— Я знаю, что случилось! — зарычал Барри. — Я точно знаю, что он сделал со мной.

— Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь об этом меня? — простонал Лен.

— Я знаю, что ты сказал! — крикнул Барри. — Я слышал всё, что ты, чёрт возьми, сказал! Я хотел прийти сюда и услышать, как ты говоришь «я люблю тебя», и знать, что эти слова принадлежат _мне_ , а не тому, кого ты считал моим трупом!

Лен замер. Его лицо почти ничего не выражало, и только потому, что Барри знал его, он мог заметить, как сотни мыслей проносятся в голове Лена.

— О чёрт, я не хотел говорить это так, — Барри провёл рукой по своим волосам. — Прости. Я знаю, что ты меня любишь, уже очень давно. Ты ничего не скрываешь от меня. Я никогда не сомневался, что ты любишь меня, даже когда мы сталкиваемся как Флэш и Капитан Холод. Я просто… я не хотел, чтобы моим единственным воспоминанием о том, как ты говоришь мне, что любишь меня, был тот момент, когда ты думал, что я мёртв.

Лен даже не шевельнулся. Барри не знал, слышал ли он его.

— Лен? Ты слышишь меня? – Барри сжал руки Лена, которые обмякли в его хватке.

— Я слышу, — прошептал Лен.

— И? – подначил Барри.

— Барри, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — огрызнулся Лен. — Разве это не ебаная фантастика? Что впервые я сказал это, когда ты был мёртв? Неважно, что ты услышал это впервые… услышал, как я… сказал это… потому что я был на эмоциях? Что я не имел это в виду? Блять, Барри, чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Нет, Лен, агх! — воскликнул Барри. — Я не знаю, чего хочу. Когда я очнулся, я был так счастлив, что мог двигаться и мог пойти к тебе, и посмотреть на тебя, и поцеловать тебя, что не думал ни о чём другом. Я просто был так счастлив, что я с тобой. Думал, что всё замечательно, и не имеет значения, что произошло, потому что ты скажешь это снова, и всё будет идеально.

— Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к идеалу, Скарлет, — пробормотал Лен.

— Идеал для ограблений, а не для людей, — свесив голову, процитировал Барри. — Я просто… я не знаю.

Лен вздохнул, явно готовясь к признанию.

— Ты был мёртв, я держал… — медленно начал он. — Чувствовал твоё тело. Ты был холодным. Ты был… пуст. Я смотрел на тебя, а ты не смотрел в ответ. И сейчас я… я смотрю на тебя, и в глубине своего сознания я всё еще вижу тебя… таким. И когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, даже если твоя кожа тёплая, я ожидаю, что она будет холодной. Понимаешь? Когда я смотрю на тебя, мне кажется, что это сон… и на самом деле ты мёртв, и в любой момент ускользнёшь из моих рук, как туман. В прошлый раз я сказал тебе это… мёртвому. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я чувствовал?

Лен обхватил его щёку и поднёс его лицо к своему. Он замолчал, и Барри понял, что тот заранее продумывает свои слова, поэтому он говорил _именно то_ , о чём думал. Большой палец Лена прижался к его щеке, а глаза смотрели на него, убеждаясь, что он тёплый, что он дышит и что он _живой_.

— Я не сказал этого после всего, что случилось, потому что это бы значило, что я говорю это из-за того, что ты почти умер, а не потому, что я хочу тебе это сказать, — медленно произнес Лен.

Барри прильнул к его прикосновениям и грустно улыбнулся, а на глазах его выступили слёзы.

— Прости, я всё испортил.

Лен обхватил его лицо двумя руками и отчаянно поцеловал. Барри ринулся вперед, пытаясь показать ему, что это не сон и что он реален в его руках. Лен обнял его одной рукой за талию, а другой за левое плечо, крепко сжимая, будто, если он отпустит, Барри исчезнет.

_Холодные лезвия разрезали его кожу, натягивая нервы, отрывали его кожу от мышц._

— Барри? — отчаянный крик Лена, казалось, доносился из-под воды. Кто-то кричал, но он не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться.

_Боль, которую он никогда не испытывал, пронзила его грудь до самого плеча. Ему хотелось кричать, кричать так сильно, что захотелось плакать. Но он не мог пошевелиться, почему он не мог пошевелиться?_

_Было так больно._

— Что случилось? — отчаянно спросил Лен. — Барри, где? Барр, говори со мной. Что болит?

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Барри пришёл в себя. Лен быстро открывал и закрывал рот, его глаза были распахнуты от страха, дыхание было учащённым.

Что-то внутри него сломалось, и Барри заплакал. Лен потянулся к нему, но, когда его рука коснулась плеча Барри, тот отскочил примерно на метр назад, едва оставаясь на диване. Он свернулся в клубок, стараясь стать меньше настолько, насколько это возможно, и Лен посмотрел на него с ужасом.

— Барри? — прошептал он, а страх пронизывал каждый слог.

— Как люди могут быть такими жестокими? — спросил Барри. — Как один человек не может признать человека в другом?

Замешательство добавилось к остальным эмоциям на лице Лена.

— Почему я не человек, Лен? — взмолился Барри. — Почему люди не видят во мне что-то большее, чем просто грёбанный эксперимент? Или... или... или _что-то_ , что нужно уничтожить или избить, или сломать, или трахнуть, я не знаю. Он называл меня по имени, Лен. Он называл меня по имени, когда разрезал мою кожу, Лен. Он так, блять, наслаждался этим. Это было моё _имя_ , Лен. Он называл меня по имени и разрывал меня на части. Он отдирал связки от костей, он разрезал мои мышцы в клочья, и он рвал мою кожу, словно это была блядская бумага, и он звал меня по имени! По имени, Лен! Я… я... я... я хотел кричать, убежать и спрятаться за тобой, ударить его в ёбаное горло, сделать _хоть что-нибудь_! Но я не мог! Я ничего не мог сделать, просто лежал и принимал это как должное, потому что он лишил меня возможности защищаться. А потом стало еще хуже, потому что я должен был смотреть, как ты находишь меня. Я не пытаюсь соревноваться или что-то еще, потому что я знаю, через что ты прошёл, но я должен был наблюдать, как ты смотришь на меня и не можешь увидеть. Я был заперт в собственном теле, и _ничего_ не мог сделать. Я ничего не мог сделать, и мне пришлось _смотреть_ , как ты видишь меня мёртвым, а он называл меня моим блядским именем!

Лен подвинулся ближе к Барри — не слишком близко, чтобы прикасаться, но достаточно близко, чтобы быть рядом. Слёзы текли по его щекам, и он задыхался, как и Барри.

— Это было моё имя, Лен, — давился Барри. — Он называл меня по имени, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы сделать меня человеком в его глазах. Я был просто чёртовым научным экспериментом для него. Никем больше.

Несколько мгновений они просто сидели рядом в тишине.

— Прости, — Барри гневно вытер глаза. — Я исцелился, всё закончилось, и я должен сосредоточится на тебе, а не на этой больной… ситуации.

— Скарлет, перестань пытаться нести весь мир на своих плечах, — вздохнул Лен, вытирая свои слёзы. — Мы оба в полной заднице из-за всего этого.

— Но _я_ не должен быть, — сказал Барри. — Я должен быть лучше. Хочешь знать, через что прошёл Оливер, прежде чем стать Зеленой Стрелой? Он застрял на острове, где была штаб-квартира Лиги Убийц или что-то в этом роде, и он постоянно боролся с ними. Теперь он делает всё для Фелисити и своего города, что бы Лига ни сделала. А я не могу справиться с этим? Кем, чёрт возьми, меня это делает?

— Барри, ты уполномоченный криминалист, — резко сказал Лен. — Я не знаю, как Оливер с этим справляется, но с ним рядом нужные люди. У него есть ты, есть эта Фелисити, и у него есть семья, кто бы ею ни был. Ты не он. Никто не требует, чтобы ты был им. Он убивал людей прежде, чем принять решение не делать этого. У него нет твоей моральной силы. Я всегда восхищался этим в тебе. Когда ты во что-то веришь, ты придерживаешься этого. Ты никогда ни от кого не оказываешься. Стрела отказался от хреновой тучи людей. Не сравнивай себя с ним. То, что он прошел через это первым, не значит, что он лучше.

Всё еще сжавшись в комок, Барри придвинулся ближе к Лену, который тут же расправил руки и притянул его в объятия. Барри свернулся у него на коленях, прислонившись спиной к груди Лена.

— Был момент, когда я хотел его убить, — прошептал Барри, словно, если бы он сказал это громче, это бы воплотилось в реальность.

— Стрелу? — спросил Лен.

— Нет, Уэбба, — ответил Барри. — Когда он начал резать над моим сердцем. У меня никогда не было такого чувства к кому-либо. Даже к Тоуну. Даже к Зуму. Они причинили мне боль, но не как… Мне не было жаль, когда ты убил его. Это меня пугает.

— Это не ты убил его, — сказал Лен. — Только это имеет значение.

— Нет, это не так, — покачал головой Барри. — Я хотел его смерти. Если бы я относился так ко всем, кто причинил мне боль, то я не тот человек, за которого ты меня принимаешь.

— Нет, Скарлет, — Лен замолчал, целуя Барри в макушку. — Ты отреагировал, как нормальный человек. Он не просто сделал тебе больно. Он пытал тебя. По сути, он убил тебя. Просто ты выжил. Если бы ты не желал его смерти, я бы очень волновался за тебя.

Барри тяжело вздохнул.

— Прости, Лен.

— Ты не должен извиняться, — пробормотал Лен.

— Нет, Лен, прости меня, — настоял Барри. — Прости меня, что тебе пришлось пройти через это. Прости, что я такой слабый, и ты не можешь позволить себе того же, чтобы не расстраивать меня. Я не могу справиться, поэтому ты не можешь позволить себе быть слабым даже на мгновение. Ты постоянно должен быть сильным, потому что я постоянно ломаюсь, — слёзы снова потекли по щекам Барри.

— Я даже не могу собраться с силами, чтобы поцеловать тебя.

Лен поцеловал его в волосы.

— Мы подождем, пока ты не будешь в порядке, Скарлет. Меня всегда это устраивало.

— Не надо, Лен, — простонал Барри. — Хотя бы раз в наших отношениях я должен быть сильным. Я должен быть тем, кто соберет тебя обратно — один бог знает, сколько раз ты делал это для меня. Как бы хреново это не звучало… я не знаю, как сказать это по-другому, но я наслаждаюсь этим. Я имею в виду, я не рад, что ты расстроен, и что это моя вина, но я _наконец-то_ смог стать достаточно сильным, чтобы помочь тебе. А сейчас я снова облажался. Я хотел сделать то, что ты делал для меня так много раз. Ты говоришь о том, что это ты облажался, но я даже не могу поцеловать тебя, чтобы все не испортить. Тебе столько раз приходилось собирать меня воедино, что я просто хочу отплатить тебе тем же. Ты такой удивительный, терпеливый и добрый, и ты так нежен со мной, потому что я хрупкий и это именно я тот, кто облажался. Я не могу отплатить тебе. Ты так много для меня делаешь, а я не делаю для тебя ничего.

— Ты многое для меня делаешь, Скарлет, — попытался Лен, но Барри перебил его.

— Нет, не делаю, — ответил он. — Я хотел, чтобы мы были равны в отношениях. Хотя бы в этот раз. Ты собрал меня по кусочкам после того, как я потерял отца, после победы над Зумом, после всего того дерьма, через которое я прохожу, будучи Флэшем. Ты сделал для меня так много, а я ничего для тебя. Ты такой сильный, уверенный в себе и…

— Одинокий, — тихо сказал Лен, и Барри остановился. Он поднялся и повернулся к нему.

— У тебя есть Мик и Лиза, — сказал Барри, но Лен покачал головой.

— Не всегда, — ответил Лен. — Я постоянно цапался с Миком и оставил Лизу, чтобы защитить её. Я всегда был один, Скарлет. Я сильный и уверенный в себе только потому, что я не могу полагаться ни на кого, кроме себя.

Лен обхватил лицо Барри и приблизил к себе, пробежавшись пальцами по его щекам. Он уткнулся лбом в лоб Барри, утоляя жажду быть ближе.

— Я… я могу… я стараюсь… я доверяю тебе, Скарлет, — признался Лен, его голос был едва ли громче шёпота.

Барри с трудом удержался, чтобы не растаять в руках Лена. Он знал, как тяжело Лену это говорить. Поэтому он наклонился вперед и поймал его губы своими. Медленно, нерешительно и нежно. Лен запустил пальцы в его волосы, и из горла Барри вырвался стон. Лен усмехнулся в поцелуй, и провёл ногтями по его голове. От этого у Барри всегда подкашивались колени, и этот раз не был исключением. Барри толкнул Лена назад, но тот отстранился, уперевшись Барри в грудь.

— Я не хочу напрягать тебя, — сказал Лен, и Барри кивнул. — У тебя были тяжёлые несколько дней.

— Несколько дней? — Барри отстранился. — Меня не было больше двух дней?

Лен кивнул.

— Тебя не было три дня, десять часов, семнадцать минут и двенадцать секунд.

— Блять, — Барри тяжело опустился на диван. Одержимость Лена временем была защитной реакцией, и это пугало Барри поначалу.

— Не волнуйся, Джо сказал, что ты заболел, — ответил Лен. — Он сказал, что у тебя пищевое отравление.

Барри мысленно сделал заметку поблагодарить Джо. Чёрт, он даже не задумывался о своей семье, сосредоточившись на Лене. Ему придётся загладить вину чуть позже.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Барри. — Я и так взял уже слишком много больничных.

— Ты слишком хороший криминалист, чтобы тебя уволили, Барри, — проворчал Лен. — Несмотря ни на что, твой капитан будет вызывать тебя. Он может заставить тебя сделать круг по участку, но всё равно позвонит тебе.

— Спасибо, Лен, — хмыкнул Барри.

Лен усмехнулся. Барри снова забрался в его объятия, и они растянулись на диване, погрузившись в молчание. Лен провёл рукой по волосам Барри, и тот сонно начертил какой-то узор на руке Лена.

— Ложись спать, Скарлет, — пробормотал Лен. — У тебя были длинные дни.

— Не хочу без тебя, — невнятно промямлил Барри, закрывая глаза.

— Я никуда не ухожу, Скарлет, — усмехнулся Лен. — Но я думаю, что тебе пора в кровать.

Барри заскулил, когда Лен встал и подхватил его в свадебной манере.

— Тише, — усмехнулся Лен. — Поблагодаришь меня позже.

Барри опять заскулил, но тут же замолчал, когда Лен уложил его на кровать. Поскольку деньги никогда не были для Лена проблемой, он всегда мог «позволить себе» всё самое лучшее, включая матрасы. Так что, каждый раз, когда Барри оставался у Лена на ночь, постель всегда была лучшей частью этого. Барри снова заскулил, закутываясь в одеяло, и Лен тихо рассмеялся.

— Я иду, иду, вылезай из штанов, — сказал он.

Ох, на самом деле Барри _не хотел_ оставаться в штанах. Спать в джинсах – отстой. Поэтому он снял их и бросил в направлении Лена. Лен только рассмеялся и прошмыгнул под одеяло.

— Ты промахнулся, — прошептал он.

Барри просто вцепился в него и поцеловал в шею.

— Мы будем в порядке? — спросил Барри, его голос был тихим и уставшим.

— На эту ночь, — пробормотал Лен. — Этого достаточно?

— Да, — выдохнул Барри, — Этого достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> я так заебалась, вы бы знали... и не только я, на самом деле, - спасибо Даше https://ficbook.net/authors/1305061 за бетинг <зз  
> на этом сайте фидбека настолько мало, что становится очень грустно. поэтому, если вам хоть чуть-чуть понравился мой перевод, оставьте хотя бы пару слов :( мне будет безумно приятно  
> с любовью, я


End file.
